My Immortal
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: It was sick really, how much he had captivated her. His aura had enchanted her,so dark and twisted.Yet there was a small twist of faith that shined forth on her, a resonating light in the world of darkness in which she dwelled. WRitten by Leading


1

MY IMMORTAL

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause you're presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

The corners of Ginny's lips curled into a bitter smile. It would all be over soon, she was so tired of this place. She was so tired of these people. She was so tired of him. She was suppressed by this fear that he was alive. If he was here right now, she would wish him gone. She still wished him gone, even though he was already dead. His presence lived on, he still lingered with her. And he wouldn't leave her alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

The bitter smile on Ginny's face faded, she clutched at her stomach. She could feel the scars that he had given her. They wouldn't seem to heal; the pain that he had inflicted on an innocent girl's soul was not forever lost on her countenance. The pain was too real. No matter how many years ago it had been; there are some things that time just cannot erase. How dare he? How dare he touch her? When he'd cried, she'd been there. She'd been there to wipe away all of his tears.

When he'd scream, she was there. She was there to fight away all of his fears, no matter how much pain it caused her. And she had held his hand, she had stayed by his side and held his hand for all of those years. And no matter how angry she was at him for doing this to her, a small, disgusted part of her knew that it was true. He still had all of her.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away, all of the sanity in me._

It was sick really, how much he had captivated her. His aura had enchanted her; it was so dark, and so twisted. Yet there was a small twist of faith that had shined forth onto her, a resonating light in the world of darkness in which she dwelled. She had fallen, fallen deep. And now look where it got her,

now she was bound by the life he had left behind. She used to have pleasant dreams, and sweet sanity. His face now haunts those once-pleasant dreams; turning them into horrifying nightmares, riddled with pain and deceit. And his voice, his voice although to never speak again, it chases away all of her sanity. She knew it too, and yet, she couldn't let go.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along._

Ginny felt the pain. The pain that only he could inflict on her. She had tried so hard to tell herself that she couldn't possibly feel that pain, he was gone. And then she knew, that even though he was still with her, she'd been alone all along. That was what drove her to be here, standing on this ledge this very night. The ground was at a dizzying length, the rain was pounding all around her. Ginny had wanted for so long just to be numb, to no longer feel the pain. She'd hoped that once he was dead, she could move on. But fate had delt her no such luck, in fact, hope was not anywhere in the future for Ginny. Only pain. And so she jumped. But the last thing that Ginny felt before gravity delt her that sickening blow, was freedom. Freedom from the one man that had done her so much wrong; it was then that she realized, with nauseating horror, that she didn't want to be free. And then, the world was black.


End file.
